Recueil de Drabble : Fire Embleme Awakening
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: 100 mots pour 20 pages de drabble. Venez découvrir le quotidien des héros de Fire Emblem Awakening
1. 1 Poussière

_Disclaimer : Fire Emblem appartient à la société Nintendo. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur ces drabbles._

 _Vous trouverez au fil des pages une série de drabble. Ce qui veut dire que les textes font environ 100 mots sur mon logiciel openoffice._

* * *

 **Poussière**

Dans le feu de l'action, il était primordial pour un cavalier d'avoir un bon équilibre et de savoir maîtriser son cheval. Même si l'animal devenait la cible d'une attaque, il devrait contenir sa nervosité. Mais à certains moments, Stahl devait l'avouer, cet exercice lui était difficile. L'animal piétiné la terre, soulevant la poussière dans sa direction. Il reçut un reproche de Frédéric, avant de tomber lourdement de son destrier. Il toussa à cause des particules.

Au-dessus, Frédéric le regarda sévèrement. Il entendit à peine ses mots, mais cela l'aida à se relever. Un jour viendra, où il deviendra un Veilleur.


	2. 2 Marin

**Marin**

L'air marin lui chatouillait les narines. Le duc de Rosanne s'approcha du port à la recherche d'un bateau en partance d'Ylisse. Il devait quitter Valm afin de retrouver un vieil ami. Mais surtout, il devait lui demander de l'aide.

Dans le coin de l'œil, il remarqua des silhouettes familières. Il cacha son visage sous la capuche, s'obligeant à courber l'échine par soumission. Ses mains tremblèrent par rage quand les soldats passèrent devant lui. Il se sentait pitoyable avec son nouveau statut de fugitif. Il aurait aimé être comme lui et avoir sa force. Une main se posa sur son épaule.


	3. 3 Abricot

**Abricot**

Mirabelle prenait soin de son visage. Chaque matin, elle le nettoie et l'hydrate, même si elle devra tout refaire après la bataille, car la poussière s'immisçait sur la peau et les vêtements. Cette attention sur sa personne lui permettait de maintenir une peau abricot parfaite. Ce qu'elle regretta : c'est que Lissa, tout aussi belle, ne fasse pas la même chose.

La noble fille se regarda au miroir avec attention. Le moindre défaut sur son apparence sera corrigé avant de quitter sa tente. Le teint parfait, ses cheveux bien ordonnés, ses vêtements bien repassés, elle avait fini sa toilette.


	4. 4 Gâter

**Gâter**

Lissa était gênée de toute cette attention à son égard. Elle gonfla ses joues à cause du comportement maternel de Mirabelle. Or, il n'avait pas qu'elle. Tous les membres de l'armée la prenaient pour une fleur fragile. Pourtant, elle souhaitait ardemment qu'on voie en elle une personne de confiance.

Assise sur sa chaise, elle marmonna d'une voix à peine perceptible à l'oreille. Ce fut alors qu'une assiette se posa devant elle avec un gâteau. Il était apparu comme par magie.

À nouveau, elle s'énerva. Néanmoins, elle le mangea. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une princesse gâtée par son entourage.


	5. 5 Sorcellerie

Sorcellerie

Réaliser un bon sort demande beaucoup de concentration. Ricken le sait parfaitement. Avant son apprentissage, il avait essayé de trouver la magie avec le plus d'affinité. Dès le départ, il avait écarté la magie noire, dite nécromancienne, car il ne pouvait s'imaginer à torturer les gens. Il possédait une lueur d'espoir avec la maîtrise des soins. Or, il devait l'étudier avec concentration. Néanmoins, celle qui lui convenait, ce fut l'utilisation des éléments. Dans cette palette de couleur, il s'était montré comptant dans le contrôle du feu.

Récitant la formule, l'imaginant parcourir ses veines, il lança son attaque magique sur l'ennemi.


	6. 6 Pêcher

**Pêcher**

Ce calme entre deux conflits, c'était une période à laquelle le jeune Donnel appréciait. Après avoir réalisé ses tâches quotidiennes, il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour se poser aux bords du lac. Le jeune homme sortit de sa tente une canne à pêche et se posa tranquillement.

Il plaça un hameçon qu'il avait lui-même façonné. Puis, il plaça son appât au crochet et le lança le plus loin qu'il pouvait. À la fin de la journée, il espérait avoir une prise. Et malgré tout, s'il n'avait rien, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était pour se détendre.


	7. 7 Maladroit

**Maladroit**

Elle s'approchait de lui de plus en plus de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette proximité intime. Il la regarda tout en cachant sa nervosité. C'était sa deuxième séance d'approche avec la timide danseuse. Or, à la vue des rougeurs sous ses yeux, il se mit également à rougir. Et il recula d'un pas.

— Lon'zu, fait att…

Son mouvement fut de trop.

Le guerrier heurta une pile de casseroles, poser sur des caisses. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur lui et l'emportèrent dans la chute. Immédiatement, Olivia le rejoint.

— Tu vas bien, Lon'zu ? s'inquiète Olivia.

— Oui. Ça va.


	8. 8 Entreprendre

**Entreprendre**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son stratège, dont le regard devenait ferme et déterminé. Il le savait nerveux, à cause de l'audace de sa stratégie. Traverser cette vallée enneigée pendant plus de six semaines sonnait dangereux. Surtout avec leur faible équipement. Pourtant, Daraen lui avait affirmé qu'ils obtiendraient un avantage pour la bataille à venir.

Chrom observa son armée hétérogène, tous de pays et motivations différents. Il comptait sur chacun d'eux pour démontrer le meilleur de lui-même. Il les galvanisait par un discours avant de marcher en direction de la montagne.

En ce jour de printemps, leurs poursuivants les perdirent.


	9. 9 Passé

**Passé**

La montagne passée, le groupe s'arrêta dans une vaste plaine. Quelques individus furent désignés à surveiller les alentours par tour de quart. Dès l'aube, Lucina prit son tour de garde. Elle scruta l'horizon avec une boule au ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de cette sensation oppressante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un arbre. Cette vision, elle l'avait vue dans le futur. Elle ferma les yeux, en repensant à son passé, un événement qui ne s'était jamais déroulé dans cette chronologie. L'héritière avait suivi le même chemin pour combattre son adversaire.

Une fine larme coula le long de sa joue.


	10. 10 Cuivre

**Cuivre**

Nowi aimait bien tout ce qui était brillant. Même si l'or et les pierres précieuses étaient ses préférés, le cuivre était tout aussi magnifique à voir. Et quand sa cuillère en cuivre s'était brisée sous sa force draconienne, elle s'était mise à pleurer à chaude larme. Pour la consoler, Gregor l'entraîna jusqu'à leur forgeron. Il demanda à ce qu'on fonde les deux parties de l'ustensile pour fabriquer une nouvelle cuillère à la Manakete. Les yeux pétillants, la demoiselle observa les mouvements de l'artisan. À la fin, ce n'était plus la même, mais c'était comme si elle avait une seconde vie.


	11. 11 Blessure

**Blessure**

Chaque combat apportait son lot de blessures. Si les plus agiles se limitaient aux coupures superficielles, d'autres avaient dû avoir un membre amputé, voir assister à la mort de son compagnon. Libra redoutait amèrement ce genre de dommage psychologique. Car même si son bâton pouvait soigner des gens, la magie ne pouvait pas contrer les effets sur l'esprit. Dans ces cas-là, il devait exercer une autre méthode, plus longue et éprouvante. En tant que prêtre, il était de son devoir d'écouter, conseiller et rassurer. Mais il espérait toute même que cette guerre se terminerait rapidement avant que d'autres morts surviennent.


	12. 12 Vengeance

**Vengeance**

Ils étaient tous là, à demander lui un conseil ou deux. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'idée du potentiel que représentait l'intelligence de Darean. Pourtant, il faisait l'objet de son obsession. Il représentait le fils de ses rêves et le guide de ses pensées. Pour lui, elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider ce petit groupe sans importance. Néanmoins, elle était jalouse. D'une jalousie maladive en voyant tous ses hommes et femmes l'approchaient avec tant de facilité. Elle se souviendra de leur tête.

Car à la nuit tombée, Tharja punira chacun d'entre eux de leur bêtise.


	13. 13 Citadine

**Citadine**

La vie citadine manquait parfois à Anna. Dans ces lieux bondés d'individus, elle pouvait aisément trouver un client et tronquer sa marchandise. D'ailleurs, l'une de ses sœurs s'était vantée d'avoir réussi à faire fortune auprès d'un riche noble. Anna pestait contre son infortune. Elle aussi aurait tellement souhaité trouver fortune dans une cité. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait laisser les Veilleurs dans cette situation inconfortable. Elle devait les aider avec l'unique but de parvenir l'exclusivité sur les ventes d'Ylisse, puisque ce tout jeune roi devra un jour lui rendre la monnaie. Elle deviendra son attitrée fournisseuse dans un avenir proche.


	14. 14 Vider

**Vider**

Sous la panique, Flavia vida les tiroirs les uns après les autres. Mais, elle ne trouva pas l'objet de sa recherche. Le cœur battant, elle marmonna un « où est-il ? » inlassablement. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle l'avait perdu, ce trésor que lui avait offert son meilleur ami. Sous la panique, elle recommença son investigation.

Les larmes montaient en elle, mais elle se retenait. Un Khan ne pouvait pleurer, même dans l'intimité. Néanmoins, cela était devenu plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, son anneau se présenta à elle. Elle leva la tête. Basilio lui sourit tendrement avant d'atterrir dans ses bras.


	15. 15 Pureté

**Pureté**

Démuni de ses souvenirs du futur, le fils du stratège avança dans le village épargné par la guerre. En voyant ce genre de vie, il lui arrivait d'être surpris par ce quotidien. Cette guerre était-elle née de son imagination ? Quelques enfants jouaient innocemment prêt de lui. Il les observa avec envie et reprend sa marche.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds l'avaient guidé vers ce groupe. Il réalisa la proximité quand l'un d'eux le heurta. Confus, il s'excusa pour s'écarter et s'éloigna.

— Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Questionna une voix.

Linfan se retourna vers une petite fille, surprit.


	16. 16 Fleur

**Fleur**

Des mois s'étaient passés depuis leur voyage jusque dans les terres du Dragon divin. Palne ne pensait jamais arriver à leur destination. Lasse, elle commençait à fatiguer et ralentir. Ce fut grâce aux encouragements de son mari qu'elle était parvenue à avancer.

Ce long voyage se solda par une belle récompense. La Tagüel ouvrit grand les yeux au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Qu'importe où elle regardait, les animaux vivaient en abondance. L'eau des rivières était si transparente qu'elle paraissait cristalline. Sa fatigue s'était envolée, elle fit quelques pas et s'abaissa vers un parterre de fleurs. Elle renifla l'une d'elles.


	17. 17 Voler

**Voler**

Parfois, il suffisait une seconde. Un seul instant où le calme apparent devienne un véritable chaos. Les lieutenants hurlaient à plein poumon les ordres à leur subordonné, les soldats grouillaient comme des fourmis dans les couloirs. Tous étaient à la recherche d'un homme, aussi invisible qu'éphémère. D'un sourire narquois, il observait ce ballet frénétique avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Aucun d'entre eux ne parviendrait à mettre la main dessus. Il avait effectué la première partie de sa mission. À présent que l'alerte avait été donnée, il devait mesurer de prudence. À la fin, il donnera ses plans volés à Darean.


	18. 18 Stratégie

**Stratégie**

Grâce aux informations fournies par leur éclaireur, Gaius, Darean cherchait la meilleure stratégie pour gagner la prochaine bataille. Il pouvait rester silencieux pendant des heures, voir quelques minutes. Il imaginait une situation, comme sur un jeu d'échecs. Il avançait la partie avec un adversaire à sa mesure, lui-même. Quand son alter ego mental gagnait, il analysa sa défaite et modifia le cheminement pour une revanche. De cette manière, il préparait différents scénarios. Cependant, il ne pouvait se reposer sur ces simples déductions, car le plus gros viendra sur-le-champ de bataille. Pour cela, il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux.


	19. 19 Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

C'est un échec. Son plan aurait dû se dérouler comme dans ses souvenirs. Même si l'écoulement du temps était capricieux, jamais cette situation n'aurait dû exister ses yeux haineux à son encontre, le prince encore vivant à ses côtés. Son autre lui aurait dû suivre le même chemin, le même choix. Et pourtant, il continuait à s'opposer à son destin.

— Robin. Tu penses aller à l'encontre de ton destin ? marmonna Grima à voix bas. Tu te trompes.

Le stratège ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, incapable de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Ce champ de bataille est une catastrophe.


	20. 20 Observer

**Observer**

Dans la vie, on se devait d'accepter l'inévitable.

Quand son fils avait disparu, emporté par cette femme, la colère s'était emparée de lui. Il dut vivre de son absence pendant des années. Puis, il le retrouva, alors qu'il souhaitait assassiner une reine.

Dans ses yeux, il revoyait ceux de femme détestable. Il avait hérité cette même lueur d'opposition. Néanmoins, il pouvait voir en lui un adversaire à sa mesure, un individu capable de lui fournir de la résistance. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à lui révéler son secret. Il devra patienter et l'observer jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.


End file.
